


Wholesome Memes

by Duck_Life



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Friendship, Gen, IN SPACE!, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: This is basically just me trying out the 17776 skin but also wholesome satellite friends.





	Wholesome Memes

Hey guys! Do you want to see a meme?

no

What's a meme

This

ten stop

i'm blushing

................... love you too

Who is that

It's Neo from "The Matrix."

no it's not

it's morpheus

fake fan

What's the Matrix

a movie. they made like. 12 of them.

the first one's the only good one

I like the Animatrix.

u nerd

nine, the matrix is about like,,, reality not really being reality, it's all a computer sim. and keanu reeves is in it.

Did you see his play in 500 two years ago? That was amazing.

i know, dude's legit

Wait. Wait. Movie stars play football too?

everyone plays football

we should play football

space football

You don't have any arms.

rude????

i would never tell YOU you don't have any arms

ummmm also, fy your information, giselle horvath, triple touchdown legend of the 32nd century, would have some things to say about your anti-amputee ableism

I'm going to fly into the sun.

wait ten no


End file.
